


【靖苏】未了因

by yusukeyuki



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusukeyuki/pseuds/yusukeyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>嗯。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【靖苏】未了因

十八子花闹初春，一日暖风一日盛。

年年春天李花灿灿，乍乍地开了满枝满树，连绵了十里的白，从来没有变过。曾经似乎已经是风烛残年之时的中国又翻了新，战乱和铁蹄终于远去，新的社会与新的日子将将破开腐朽的土，露出嫩绿嫩绿的芽，又长成了灿烂的光明之花。

那些年所期待着的未来和所坚守着的理想终于如期到来，过往的历史如摧枯拉朽一般颓败下去，又如万物生长一般重新苏醒。生命在时光里留下痕迹，问题在经历中找到答案，棱角在岁月里逐渐磨平。

所幸在你我身边，还有这亘古不变的一腔热血，侠骨柔情。

 

 

零

民国三十七年，十二月，南京。

也是个阴冷的冬夜，具体的日子萧景琰已经有些记不清了，只约莫记得大概是冬至前后两天。那一年的冬天来得格外的早，明明立冬刚过不久，气温就极迅速地直降下来，卷着深秋以来就累积的凉意日渐凛冽。抬眼望去，极目之处尽是白茫茫的天，乌惨惨的云，还有一天比一天更黯淡的光。

 

「按龙泉血泪洒征袍，恨天涯一身流落。专心投水浒，回首望天朝。急走忙逃，顾不得忠和孝。

……

呀！又听得乌鸦阵阵起松梢，数声残角断渔樵。忙投村店伴寂寥，想亲帏梦杳，想亲帏梦杳，顾不得风吹雨打度良宵——！」[1]

 

“踏踏踏踏。”

军靴在地上踩踏的声音混着金属枪壳相互碰撞的声音在寂静的空气里格外明显，间或伴着一两声叫喊，还有划破夜空的凄厉枪声。

有晚睡的好事年轻人忍不住从窗帘边扒开一个缝偷偷往外看，只能看见一个黑色的影子一瘸一拐地往前跑，后面追着几个兵。可过了没多会儿，前面的黑色影子就失去了踪迹。年轻人眼中露出一丝失望，又放下了轻抬着的窗帘。

这样的事情在南京城里每天都会发生几次，老百姓们当热闹看过了就过了，都是别人的事情，不必过多关心。

 

那个在前面踉跄跑着的正是萧景琰。

好不容易躲开了那些宪兵的排查，险险没被他们看到脸，左小腿却在逃走过程中中了弹。他家住在城南，可是目前割裂撕扯一般的疼痛让他难以坚持回到自己的住处，身后的宪兵穷追不舍。他一咬牙，来不及多斟酌什么，顺势就拐进了一旁的小灰楼里，丝毫没有犹豫地急急敲响了身旁最近的一扇门。

“来了——”敲了没两下，萧景琰就听到门里传来的清冷声音。

来开门的是一个身着玄色长衫的青年，削挺的鼻梁上架着一副圆片的眼镜，头发一丝不苟地梳朝一边，修长的手里还握着一本卷起来的书挡在身前，面上细微的表情在黯淡的光里看不太真切。

不过萧景琰想也知道，对方定然十分奇怪他的来意。

还未等对方开口，萧景琰猛地从口袋里抽出一把手枪抵住了那人的胸口，银灰色的手枪发出轻响，另一手摸出一张被揉成一团的美元，递给那人。

“不想死就让我进去！”

大部分人被枪这样指着都会腿软，这个人倒是很特别，被萧景琰的手枪抵着胸口也岿然不动，一丁点儿的颤抖也没有。

“快点！”萧景琰又压低声音补了一句，枪口抵得更紧。

那人眼神一低，顺着血腥味的来源就看到了他随便地包扎着布的小腿，心思一转就明白了状况。他却什么都没问，也没接过萧景琰的钞票，微微侧了侧身，避开萧景琰的枪口，示意萧景琰赶紧进屋。

“你先到里屋去。”清冷的声音又从他口中逸出来。

萧景琰忙往身后看了一眼，又瞟了瞟那个青年，迅速闪身进屋。

“你动静闹得不小，他们一定会追过来的。”青年平静地提醒萧景琰。

“救我，我会给你报答。”

“就你那张美元吗？”青年在屋里油灯发出的昏晦光线下一扯嘴角，看着有些玩味。

“不是……”小腿处愈发疼得厉害，萧景琰一咬牙，艰涩对道，“你要多少钱我都给你。”

“有人白给钱，我自然却之不恭。”青年这一次玩味的表情更明显，话是这么说，人却显得十分无所谓，连一个眼光都不舍得施舍给萧景琰手中递出的钞票。

萧景琰讨了个没趣，只好讪讪地收回钱，枪却还是指着青年。

青年视若无睹，继续带着萧景琰往里走：“跟我来。”

边说边带着萧景琰往里走，最后停在了一处书柜前，那人再一次抬眸扫了一眼疼得汗水淋漓的萧景琰，手不知伸到了何处，随即忽的一下打开了书柜后藏着的暗室。

“你先进去躲一躲。”

“这……”萧景琰愣了愣，“让我进你的暗室？”

青年看萧景琰一眼，右手幅度很轻地一抬：“赶快进去吧，那些人要来了。”

“可……”

“梆！梆！梆！”

脚步声已经越来越近，正说着话，敲门声又再一次响了起来。青年赶紧一推萧景琰，把他推进暗室里，还不等萧景琰再多说话就按下了开关，把萧景琰惊讶的表情彻底关在里面。

门外还是和刚刚一样的黑暗，不同的是，这一次不是一把枪，是至少五把枪。枪身上闪着冷冽的银光，枪口黑洞洞的，像空洞的眼睛一样。

为首的是一个军官。青年一开门就疾疾扫了一眼他的军衔，是个少校。

“这么晚了，请问各位长官有事吗？”

“让开！”那少校凶神恶煞道：“让我们进去！”

青年却不急不恼，反而露出一个让人如沐春风的笑，声音也愈发温和，不着痕迹地挡在少校面前：“我都已准备睡了，长官有事吗？”

少校一眯眼，乍然抢过身边另一个人的枪。“咔嚓”两声，一齐指着青年的脑袋。

“窝藏乱党可是重罪，你最好识趣些。”

青年笑意更深，心下无奈地想今儿是个什么日子，刚才被人指着胸口，现在又被人指着脑袋，真是倒霉到家了。而面上却不露分毫，依旧平平稳稳地问：“什么乱党？”

“不要消磨我的耐心，我现在一枪崩了你，一样可以进去。”

“那长官就进来吧，看看我这屋子里有没有你感兴趣的人。”

少校不理他，自顾自就带着人闯进了屋子。

没人注意到青年波澜不惊的微笑下面微微握紧的拳头。

五个人一进门就“吧嗒吧嗒”地到处乱走翻箱倒柜，从客厅到厨房，甚至还拐进了书房里，看得青年一阵心惊肉跳。虽然他很自信他的暗室建的非常隐蔽，可事也怕个万一，青年见他们那样摸来摸去的样子还是会觉得紧张。

“长官，找到你们要找的人了吗？”

少校不理他，猛一下踢开了最后一间没检查过的卧室的门。

那里头空荡荡的，只有简单的一张床和一张桌子，桌上还有摊开的笔记，床下更是一眼就可以扫到，什么也没有。

少校回过头，看见笑得温文尔雅的青年。

他很不喜欢这个青年的笑。他虽然没读过几本书，可多少也沾到了政治的边，在军队里经历过不少的人情世故。军人大多粗犷，脾气性子都暴烈的很，直来直去，说打就打。面前的这个陌生青年人明明谦和有礼如化雨春风，戴着眼镜温文儒雅，但就是让人觉得假得不成样子，再虚伪也没有了。最关键的是，他面对枪口的时候，一丝惧色都不曾有过，让他觉得有些棘手。

 人没找着，又撞了个软板。

“小瘪三！”门刚一关上，少校迫不及待就骂出口，最终也没什么办法，悻悻然带着兵就退了。踢踏的军靴声在夜色里渐行渐远，方才的纷乱吵嚷又重归沉寂。

可今夜还很长。

 

刚送走那些个兵，青年就赶紧跑回了书房，因为惦记着萧景琰的伤势，急急打开了暗室。

一打开就被眼前的景象吓了一大跳。

萧景琰曲腿靠坐在墙根处，面色苍白如纸，虚弱得双眼迷离，一颗一颗豆大的汗珠从他额头上不住地滚落，渗在青黑色的衣领里。他坐下的原处也聚起了血，濡得他的裤腿也一片暗红。青年眼光一斜，就见他的伤口还在汨汨往外冒血，眼看着像是已经感染。

青年忙伸了手去探，发现萧景琰发起了高烧。

青年着急忙慌地赶紧把萧景琰抬上床，脚下动作也不敢停，迅速拿来了医药箱。

这位救了萧景琰一命的青年人，是南京国立师范大学在职的国文和历史老师。

一个如假包换的读书人。

这事说来也蹊跷，寻常人家看到萧景琰这样的人——通常被称为乱党，或是共匪——大多都会报告给军队或者警局，尤其刚刚那些人都上门来提人了。这可是南京，国民党的地界儿，包庇一个乱党对百姓来说可谓是一丁点好处也没有，弄不好还落得一个通共的罪名，那可是要杀头的！

萧景琰终于退了烧，迷迷糊糊从昏迷中转醒，看到周遭的环境时，第一反应也是这个。梅长苏的床不算大，也并不软，硌得萧景琰腰酸背软，兼之他小腿处传来的强烈痛感，几乎是刚睁眼就已经疼得清醒，一偏头就看见了坐在灯下擦拭眼镜的青年。

第一个念头就是这个读书人真不要命，全然忘记了自己那时候用枪和钱去威逼利诱的事情。

“你叫什么名字？”

青年顿了一下，回答道：“梅长苏。”

“为什么救我？”

梅长苏笑：“你这人真好笑，你逼我救了你，现在还来问我？”

萧景琰沉默了一会儿，梅长苏手里的棉纱擦过伤口，带得一阵一阵的疼。萧景琰忍不住从嘴里漏出了几声难耐的抽气声。

梅长苏的身影在室内黯淡的灯光下有些模糊，萧景琰又疼得冷汗直冒，根本没有心思去仔细打量他的样子。

“你就不怕我牵连你吗？”

“牵不牵连的都已经救了，我还能有什么办法？你要真觉得愧疚，刚刚就别给我找这祸事。”

“……谢谢你。”

梅长苏又是一笑：“救命之恩不言谢，别说这些没意思的。”

这话说的萧景琰一堵，随即猜想对方大概是想要些报酬，也是理所应当的事情。

“我现在身上没有多少现金，若是先生需要些报偿，我也没有不给的道理，我……”

“得了得了，我不缺钱。”

“那——”

梅长苏抬起眼皮看了一眼萧景琰的眼睛，一手把台灯拉得更靠近了些。

“你看着我的脸，就一点儿都想不起来吗？”

什么？

萧景琰睁大眼，不由自主地盯住那张戴着眼镜的脸。

那样的轮廓，那样的五官，那样的神态，那样的眼光……

萧景琰惊愕地张大嘴，那张被圆片眼镜遮挡住的脸分明如是熟悉，与他记忆里某个人的面容完全重合在一起。有两个字在他心里头转了又转，转了又转，明明已经到了嘴边，可他一时间竟叫不出来。

“你是——！”

那些原本是如风平浪静的深海一般沉寂下去的记忆，忽然间又被这一句话扬起的风掀起了惊涛骇浪。

 

 

一

民国二十五年，春。

那一年，林殊第一次见到萧景琰。

正如蒲公英遇上了风，刚出土的种子遇上了光，河流遇上了大海，松鼠遇上了松果，小孩子遇上了心仪的玩具一样，普通而平常，却又令人欣喜。

 

那是个乱世。

民国十九年，九一八事变爆发，日本人的炮火以粗暴而强硬的姿态破开了中华民族国门，战火以燎原之势席卷了整个东北，战报一天比一天吃紧。动荡的时局愈发不安，曾经外侮入侵时留下的伤痛尚未痊愈，东边那个曾被说成是一衣带水的小国家又起了豺狼之心，枪炮铁骑在这片如诗如画的广袤土地上又划了一道伤痕。这个国家还未愈的伤口破裂，露出里面血淋淋的肉和森森然的白骨，触目惊心。

只是那会儿战火尚未越过半个中国烧到南京，政府有政府的事儿，军队有军队的事儿，革命党有革命党的事儿，进步青年有进步青年的事儿。

这古老的城市里大多数的百姓们依旧忙忙碌碌，过着自己的生活。

南京最大的戏院刚刚上演了一出《文姬归汉》，来的是红遍了大江南北的名角儿程艳秋大师，特地从上海过来唱了个开春场，咿咿呀呀地唱了一下午。林殊是个戏痴，这样好的机会定然是舍不得放过，早早几月前就托关系弄了票。

蔡文姬在王昭君墓前这一段儿算是个高潮，尾音一落，戏院里头掌声就起来了。

“好！”

底下高朋满座，戏院里大红灯笼高高挂着，映得这一片都红彤彤的。

林殊满脸喜色坐在最前排的正中，身着一身花旗袍的翠棠就与他比邻坐着。戏台子上的旦角儿“呀呀呀呀——”地唱得高兴，下头听的人自然也高兴。

戏台上的蔡文姬伴着琴师的拍板在舞台上唱念做打，一板一眼，惟妙惟肖。程艳秋大师到底是大师，唱起旦角儿来比女人还美，该英气时英气，该柔和时柔和，自有一股浑然天成的大气。

“到底是程大师，这味道就是跟别的旦角儿不一样。”翠棠朝林殊倚靠过去，悄悄在他身旁咬耳朵。

“可不是呢，这嗓子，这身段，哪是别的旦角儿能比的？”

“刚刚程大师凉了调儿了吧？这要换了别人，早就被打下台了，也就是程大师，还能落个正好儿。”

“得，你也别说了，好好听戏。”

翠棠娇俏一笑，轻轻应了一声，又坐直了身子。

“这蔡文姬当真是个有本事的女子。”林殊又感叹了一声。

“林大少不能指望我也能跟蔡文姬似的，我可没有那个本事。”

“这话哪里说的，你怎么能跟蔡文姬比？”

翠棠也不生气，堆了满脸的笑：“有本事又如何，林大少又不喜欢她。”

“就你知道。” 也就由她靠着，一手点了一下翠棠的鼻尖，惹得翠棠眉开眼笑的。

唱罢《文姬归汉》，又起了《游园惊梦》。一出京戏，一出绍兴戏，这程大师都唱得游刃有余，端得是炉火纯青。

等唱完，翠棠摸了个借口，说今天听戏听得高兴，要林殊请她吃饭。

林殊哪会不晓得她的心思，寻思着也没什么关碍，笑嘻嘻地就应了。

“林少爷，今年开了春，说是开始流行新料子了。我瞅着那缎子挺亮的，拿来做旗袍啊，一定好看！你说是不是？”

林殊瞥了一眼翠棠盯着的那个橱窗里的旗袍，艳红的缎子嵌着些细碎的白花裹在模特身上，削肩细腰，曲线毕露，确是不俗。翠棠也是个大美人儿，一双眼如翦水秋瞳，一张脸吹弹可破，乌鸦鸦的发丝大多细细盘了上去，就剩几根碎的在额前散着，眉眼间有些水乡女子特有的愁意，眨巴着眼睛就跟会说话似的。身材更是玲珑有致，曲线完美，倒真是当得起这样的旗袍，也难怪她会喜欢。

“这料子算不得什么，我家公司的缎子比这好了去了。你要真喜欢，我去弄两匹送你就是，何必买这粗制滥造的。”

翠棠闻言就笑开了眼，忙挽上林殊的臂弯：“那我就先谢谢林大少了。”

林殊不以为然地笑笑，回道：“喜欢什么颜色的？”

“那要看林少爷喜欢我穿什么颜色啊？”

“我看你叫翠棠，穿个鲜艳的翠色就不错，比红色瞧着正。”

“就听林大少的！”翠棠娇俏地应了一声，带着满脸的笑意靠上林殊的肩膀。

“你哟，就天天变着法儿的敲我的竹杠。”

“这也得林大少心疼我才许我敲不是？”

“就许你来敲我的竹杠。”

林殊也就由她靠着握住她的手，沿着大街慢悠悠地走，见了服装店首饰店就拐进去逛一逛。一圈下来手上拎了不少的大包小包，翠棠心花怒放，一路都在笑。

 

他刚刚见到萧景琰，就是在喧闹的商业街上，往来的车如流水马如龙，天边暮云缱绻，近旁华灯初上，他身侧的意式咖啡厅里也传出烤披萨饼的香味。那个一身黑衣，戴着黑色的前进帽的青年在马路对面，幽深的眼神就那么与他随意地扫过去的目光撞在一处。

那是个青年，与他的距离不远也不近，他将将好可以看到那人的剑眉星目和锋锐俊逸的气质。青年身着一套做工考究的黑色西装，两手上各拎着一只被磨破了边角的皮箱，脚步沉稳，背脊挺得笔直。想是刚赶了远路，精致的衣服上有了不少皱褶，蒙上了一层灰土，眉间似乎也染上了疲态，腮边的胡子也不知多久没处理了，有些风尘仆仆的样子，却掩不住的英气逼人。

怕是哪里来的旅人吧，林殊收回目光，默默想道。

只是不知怎么的，大概是那人的气质太出众，在庸庸碌碌的人群中尤为显眼，林殊忍不住多看了两眼，直到翠棠出声叫他才反应过来。

“怎么了，林大少？”

“没事，走吧，请你吃牛排。”

林殊忙收回目光，又露出个随意的笑，揽过翠棠的肩膀。下意识地偏头时，发现那个青年已经不知去向了。

晚饭时林殊显得有些漫不经心。

刚才在街上见到的那位青年的目光过于锐利，像裹着一把刀，林殊方与他对视了片刻，就被那里头暗含的锋刃擦着边划了一下。

好像留下了什么浅淡的痕迹。

 

晚间林殊终于把翠棠送回她租住的房子时才叫了黄包车回家，有名的富人区，师傅拉得都要格外卖力些。林殊也心情好，下车时特地多给了些小费，让师傅也乐呵呵地去了。

到家时发现家里客厅还亮着灯。

林殊有些诧异，往常这时候，母亲应该在房里看书，父亲应该在自己的书房里处理全天的账务，下人们也都差不多下工了，客厅该是关着灯的才对，怎的今天有客人？

边想边掏出钥匙开了门，里头的人听见动静就叫了他的名字。

“小殊回来了？”

“爸，妈。”林殊回道。

“来来来，你来一下，给你介绍一下。”

林殊这才看见客厅里还有第三个人，两个箱子放在他的脚边，两手放在大腿上，坐得端端正正。见林殊望过去，立刻就站起了身，朝林殊伸出右手。

“你好。”

竟是之前在街上看见的那个青年。

林殊赶紧握住青年的手摇了摇：“你好。”

青年颔首，直到林殊坐下了才重新落座，然后又是端正地坐着，搞得林殊也不太好意思歪歪斜斜地靠在沙发上。

青年名叫萧景琰，说是打西边过来，是林夑年轻时的故友的儿子。这次千里迢迢寻到南京城，是为了投靠父亲的旧友。

别的呢？

林夑没有多说，只是态度强硬地表示此后他就住在自己家里，萧溱潆也没有多问，柔柔地对萧景琰嘘寒问暖，似是生怕他哪里受了委屈。

“住在我们家？”这消息来得突然。林殊又打量了萧景琰一番，后者不卑不亢地对上他的眼神，表情淡然无波。

明明要寄人檐下的是他，这副傲气的样子倒像是他们欠他似的。林殊不屑地撇撇嘴，没来由地不太高兴。

“我是林殊。”林殊耸耸肩，说完就拎着外套打算上楼，到了楼梯口才想起什么似的回过身来补了一句，“‘萧萧枫树林’的林，‘异乡物态与人殊’的殊。”

“‘萧萧枫树林’的萧……”

林殊摆摆手，没等他说完，自顾自地就上了楼梯。

随即习惯性地开开嗓，边爬楼边哼哼唧唧地就唱了起来：“咿——你输我及生前得归乡井——我输你保骨肉幸免飘零——问苍天何使我两人共命——听琵琶马上曲悲切笳声——看狼山闻陇水梦魂犹警——可怜你留青冢独向黄昏……”

林殊从未吊过嗓，这旦角儿的词唱的荒腔走板的，有些滑稽。林夑和萧溱潆早就习惯了他这个蹩脚的唱法，倒是初来乍到的萧景琰一下没绷住那张严肃的脸，“噗”地笑出了声。

 

 

二

在那之后，林家二楼尽头的那一间客房就常住了人。

林殊很好奇萧景琰的身份，不过他既然不想说，他也不好多问什么。只隐隐觉得这个人有故事，他的气质有些锐利，可又藏了文人的清雅，像是肚子里有不少文墨的。萧景琰的目光总是深邃绵长的，林殊觉得那里面埋了太多难言的东西，但他不想探究。

反正井水不犯河水，跟他没有关系。

 

林家在南京城里是个名气不小的名门望族，有个世代相传的家族企业，经营着一家织布局，还有块咸丰皇帝给题的匾。近百年来薄利多销，口碑又好，这南京城里少说有七成的年轻姑娘都爱在林家的店子里买料子。

林殊的祖父是商界的大腕，祖母嫁过来之前也是商业家族的千金，再往前数几辈，个个都是商业人才，已经连续七八代人没有从事过别的行业，就连林殊的母亲萧溱潆也是个经营方面的才女。别说南京人了，就江苏全境的人都晓得，这林家的布匹，那是够得上大清时给皇帝陛下上贡的水准的。

林殊是林氏织布局的独子，自小就被捧在手心里长大的林少爷。

这样的家庭，这样的出身，这样的身世，把他养的一身的少爷脾气那也是无可厚非的事情。更何况在家里萧溱潆也是把林殊宠爱进了骨子里，虽然林夑比较严厉，可面对林殊时也很少会发火生气，大多时候是纵容的。林殊自然得意，从欧洲回来之后每天就是逛街听戏赌马打牌看电影，得了闲还收集些样票火花，偶尔找几个红颜知己侃天说地，给她们买些新衣裳新首饰哄一哄，这日子当真是好不自在。

民国二十年的时候，政府说要送一批学生出去深造，林夑觉着儿子在国内成日里就是混，想了个办法就把他扔到了欧洲去。可惜林殊人倒是聪明，学得也挺好，不过洋人的东西还真激不起这位少爷的热血和抱负，海上又颠簸一月好容易回了国还是一样的不务正业。林夑身体还硬朗着，家业不需他操心，他自己也没什么工作想做，就这么悠悠地闲在家里。

林夑看他这样也提过两句，倒是没有怎么严肃地说，林殊自己也不当回事。林殊觉着他不过是玩的花样多些罢了，既不学许多世家公子抽大烟，也不学那些纨绔子弟玩女人，左右都是守规矩的，又不出格。

也因此，家里人管他管的也不严厉，大多时候都随他去。

萧景琰是外面来的人，说是来投靠林夑一家，但哪里是能像林殊似的赋闲在家的？虽说萧溱潆心疼他，也不要他去做什么事情，可萧景琰自己毕竟安不下心，来的第二日就带着履历出门去找工作。

 

那时候刚刚入夏，天气还没完全热起来，春风也还温和着，暖融融的抚在人脸上，古诗有云，「首夏犹清和，芳草亦未歇」，说的就是这时候。

萧景琰找了个小学老师的工作，学校离林家不远不近，每天骑自行车上班需要三刻钟左右。故而每天都得起得大早，天刚蒙蒙亮就出了门，回来也是天色擦黑时。

不过林殊回得比他更晚，每天不玩到个十一二点也不肯回家，那会儿萧景琰早就睡了，而他自己早晨也要睡到日上三竿才肯起床。

所以两个人虽然住在同一个屋檐下面，也很少能打到照面。

 

萧景琰也许是个严肃认真的人，与林殊自己完全相反。

有一次林殊回来的早，还看到萧景琰一个人在餐厅里备课，前面是大量的讲义和教科书本，全部摊开在大理石餐桌上。萧景琰穿着件知识分子流行的白衬衫，系着扣挽到手肘，头也不抬地埋在那一堆讲义里，时不时在书本上写个几笔。

林殊每天晚上都要吃宵夜，不过家里的佣人下工早，往往等他回来就已经回去了。林殊只好自己煎些馒头片，就着奶粉填填肚子，久而久之也成了习惯。

“还不睡？”

客厅里的座钟已经响了十一声，林殊饿得肚子直叫，习惯性地拐进厨房，想找些东西吃。

“还有事情没做完。”

“什么事啊？”

“明天的课，挺重要的，内容也比较多。”

林殊想起他是小学教师。

“小学？”

“嗯。”

厨房里还有一个佣人们提前切好的馒头，被用盘子罩着，还有些温。林殊轻车熟路地打开炉灶倒油，白色的馒头片在油锅里“滋滋”“滋滋”的，没多会儿就冒出了一阵脆香。

萧景琰这种时候都不会抬起头来管他，随他把厨房里“叮叮咚咚”搞得震天响，手底下也不会停。

“小学生的课程，有必要这么认真吗？”

林殊叼着煎馒头片凑过去，那些课本上密密麻麻用铅笔写了大量的批注，课文中间还有勾线和圈圈，萧景琰面前的讲义本也很厚，整整齐齐地写了一整本。

“小学也不能马虎，都是还有未来和希望的孩子，这是基础。”

“基础应该是家庭教育吧？家庭教育不好的孩子，你教再多也没有用啊。”

“不，”萧景琰还是没有抬头，纸上的“沙沙”声还在继续，“这些孩子到了学校，就得好好学习；相应的，教师当然也该认真些。”

“好吧。”

“我总得让他们的学费交的值得，也总得让我的工资拿的值得。”

“但是很多老师跟你拿一样的薪水，也没有你这么……”

“他们是他们，我是我。”

林殊无所谓地耸耸肩，也不坚持反驳他，左右跟他也没什么关系。盘子里的馒头片还剩最后两块，杯子里的牛奶也见了底。林殊看了一眼还在奋笔疾书的萧景琰，站起身去重新拿了一个杯子，又给他泡了一杯奶粉。

“你吃点吧，早点睡。”

萧景琰这才抬起头。

林殊把盘子推到他身前，金黄金黄的馒头片落在雪白雪白的瓷盘里，他一手端着一杯牛奶，正正好站在他身边没有光的那一侧。

“谢谢。”

“晚上工作挺累的，不够的话厨房里还有面包，管够。”

“谢谢。”

萧景琰眯起眼，定定地看着林殊，整个人的气质忽然间软化下来，声音里也飘了三分笑意，嘴角几不可见地有些上扬，在暖黄的灯光下似乎闪了光。

“我先去睡了。”不知怎么的，林殊想起初见时的那片薄刃，涌上几分异样的感觉。

 

后来，林殊又恢复了晚出晚归的作息，只是再也没见过在餐厅里备课的萧景琰。想来不是睡了，就是转移到了自己的房间里。

那天晚上的事情就是个插曲，转瞬即逝，没什么值得记住的地方。萧景琰不在意，林殊更不会在意。日子就像流水一样，林少爷继续他的玩乐，萧景琰继续他的工作，也没什么交集点。

除了偶尔林夑会借着萧景琰的名头批评批评游手好闲的林殊，这些话林殊早就听习惯了，也不会放在心上。那会儿萧景琰也在餐桌上，听到自己的名字也没什么反应，照例埋头吃他的饭，有些沉默寡言。

 

 

三

小学老师的差事说忙也忙，可闲起来也确实很清闲。学生放假，老师也就跟着放假。

林家的宅邸后院有一大片竹林，是当初房子刚刚建起来就种下的，至今也有几十年了。这个时候郁郁葱葱的一大片，风一吹就沙沙作响，带起一阵竹香。

萧景琰自从发现了这片竹林，就常常坐在竹林里的石凳上看书。

林殊第一次在竹林里看到萧景琰的时候，禁不住“咦”了一声。

萧景琰从面前的书里抬起头，朝林殊行了个礼。

“你好。”

 

林家虽然是商业世家，不过也算是半个书香门第，父辈们习惯了一边从事商业一边研究些学问，当不上是学者，读书人还是算得上的。林殊还两三岁的时候林夑抱着他，在竹林里头一笔一笔地写着教他识字。林殊渐渐大了，开始记了事，也开始教些《增广贤文》《诗三百》一类的东西，甚至还给他粗略讲过史记汉书。

林殊小的时候也爱看书，高中时期天天放了学都得在竹林里看上一会儿书，听着风吹竹叶的声音，反倒能静下心来。

这会儿林殊看着萧景琰坐在这，他手里的书皮上写着《曹孟德文集》，阳光透过斑驳的竹叶游离在他青衣的褶皱之间，灰白色上沾染的无数细小灰尘，随着他的动作簇簇抖动，散落在地，尽数泯然于黄土间。

“你倒是会享受——幸甚至哉！歌以咏志。原来你喜欢这类的？”

萧景琰又翻过一页，看也没看林殊一眼：“说不上喜欢，只是有感罢了。”

“哦？什么感？”

“‘老骥伏枥，志在千里；烈士暮年，壮心不已。’这样的雄心壮志，换了哪个男儿会无感？”萧景琰反问。

“说的也是啊。”林殊扯扯嘴角，随手拿起萧景琰放在一旁的另一本诗集，长腿一曲就坐在旁边的石凳上，“在小竹林里看书，当真是写意无比。”

 

待到天空愈发高远，鸿雁的翅膀扫过天际，俄而哑的一声，又渐渐变得渺然。

空气中的暑气还没来得及尽数散去，树上的枝叶上凝了露水，荧荧闪着光。

 

乱世里的国家与城市向来是没什么常态的，今天一个样，明天又是一个样。今天东边街头的店还有络绎不绝的来客，兴许明天就剩下一个被搬空了的店面，尽显萧条之气。

林殊常去的有几家娱乐场所也关了门，有被查封的，也有老板自己逃走的，街市上一天比一天更冷清。渐渐的，他那些个红颜知己也都没了影踪，就连翠棠也走了。大城市里乱得很，还不如家乡小镇安稳。

翠棠离开那天林殊抽了个空去火车站送她，还包了一点银元和小黄鱼，说让她路上用。

出乎林殊意料的是翠棠没收。

“从前生活还好，林大少舍得在我们这些人身上花钱，我们也没那么高的觉悟，自然也就收了。只是如今一天比一天更困难，林大少也没有养我的义务，这些钱你还是留着自己用吧。”

林殊一愣。

翠棠把一根镀金的簪子塞到林殊手上：“从前欠了林大少这么多，我自知还不上，也没想着还。这簪子是我最值钱的东西，只愿林大少别忘了我就是，拿去做个纪念吧。”

说罢转身就跳上火车，在林殊的视线里渐渐走远。

 

林殊也因此安分了许多，大部分的时间都待在家里，闲了就又开始跟着萧景琰一起看书。

萧景琰带来的皮箱里全是书，有些是西洋的译本小说，有些是中国的诗集古文，只是数量不算太多，没多久就全看完了。

那些书上有不少萧景琰的批注，每天萧景琰去上班，回来总会看到林殊又捧着他的书在津津有味地看，要么在竹林里，要么在桂树下，要么在客厅里。一会儿是《堂·吉诃德》，一会儿是《徐霞客游记》，一会儿是《山海经》，一会儿是《基度山恩仇记》，尽是些有趣的故事。

事实上林殊是个很渊博的人，虽然一开始萧景琰并未觉得。

因为林殊给他的印象实在不佳，一个花着家里的钱成天游手好闲无所事事的富家公子，每日里不是看戏就是听曲儿，带着他的那些个红颜知己流连于各式娱乐场所，胸无大志，更没有梦想和追求，也甚少谈论家国天下的大事，空生了一副好皮囊。

而他是个在战场上捡回命来的人，对这种坐吃山空的世家公子向来没有任何好感。他觉得林殊明明学了那么多洋人的东西，却不用这些东西来救国，不得不说是窝囊。更别说林夑本身是个胸中自有丘壑的人物，身为他的儿子却是个废物，可悲可叹。要说在萧景琰的脑海里，林殊大概就是个贾宝玉的形象——天下无能第一，古今不肖无双。

所以林殊笑眯眯地拿着书本站在他面前与他交谈文学的时候，萧景琰很是诧异。

萧景琰素爱古代的诗词，说那些或是凄凄，或者柔婉，或是豪放，或者壮丽的短短诗句里总嵌含着太多美丽的情感——那些终其一生郁郁不得志的苦闷诗人，独上高楼或是恨不相逢的女子，还有从凤求其凰开始，又以君生两意作结的婉转哀扬的故事，说也说不完。

别的就是这些奇奇怪怪的故事，只要是有趣的他都爱看，所以准备来林家的时候早就收拾好了一箱子的这些书籍，这些日子都被林殊借去翻光了。

林殊翻完手中的书，就半个身子越过石桌凑过来，对着萧景琰晃了晃手里因为被翻过太多次而显得发旧的书本。

“你的批注真有意思，不过我倒是有些不同的见地，左右今天也无事，可愿听我讨教讨教？”

萧景琰随着他的动作动了眼神，余光瞥见翻开了书的林殊，思绪忽地被牵回到刚刚来的那天，林殊那时留下一句——“‘萧萧枫树林’的林，‘异乡物态与人殊’的殊。”

“你读过不少书吧？”

“嗯，算是读过一些。”

“那你为什么不出去工作？我猜你这样的学问，应当是能有不少好工作的，何必成日的赖在家里吃闲饭？”

“诶——这话我可就不爱听了，我哪里算是吃闲饭？家里的产业我迟早有一天是要继承的，如今还未曾交到我手上，顶多算是当个甩手掌柜而已。”

萧景琰不以为然地笑笑。

林殊也不勉强他，自顾自地翻看手里的书本，那上面跟萧景琰的讲义一样，密密麻麻写了大量的批注，文章里布满圈圈点点。

读这些批注比读文章本身还更加有意思，有种了解别人的大脑的意味，尤其是这些批注还都有些非常独特的见解。林殊一个字一个字地看下来，觉得十分有趣。

“萧景琰？”

“嗯？”

“你也去过西班牙吗？”

“去过。”萧景琰瞥见林殊手上的书本——《堂·吉诃德》，他在那上面写过小字，说在巴塞罗那图书馆的时候看过初版书，那里面浸透纸面的沧桑有种独特的味道，捧在手里阅读的感觉非常棒。

林殊也隐隐有些向往，当年他在巴黎读的书，一直想去西班牙，但是一直也没去成。他还特地学习了西班牙语，至今没派上用场，挺遗憾的。

“真好啊，我还没去过呢。”

“等以后吧，总有机会的。”

“你是哪一年去的西班牙？”

“民国十五年。”

“挺早的。”林殊又翻过一页，那一页的最右下角写着“再也没有比吉诃德先生更加可笑可悲又可敬的人了。”旁边划了一条线，指出文中的一句话

——「我的丰功伟绩，值得浇铸于青铜器上，铭刻于大理石上，镌于木板上，永世长存。当我的这些事迹，在世上流传之时，幸福之年代和幸福之世纪亦即到来。」[2]

“你……”

“什么？”

林殊想了想，还是摇摇头：“没事。”

翠绿的竹叶被风一吹，散了一地。

林殊并未在那一页上多停留，就随便往前翻了几页，把萧景琰的批注一条一条挑出来，一处一处指着问了不少的问题。

林殊有两颗虎牙，一张嘴就会露出来。萧景琰就那么看着那个家伙的嘴唇一开一合，两颗虎牙时隐时现，许多见地颇高的话语顺着嘴边滑出来，将他辩得哑口无言。

也就是从那个时候才有了改观，突然觉得这位大少爷也不是他想的那么无能。

 

 

四

也许是兴趣相投，也许是年龄相仿，也许是有共同话题，再加上同住一个屋檐，常常一起看书，久而久之也就愈发熟悉。

萧景琰本身不算是个热情的人，因为心里面埋藏了太多事情的缘故，大多时候都很沉默，甚少主动与人攀谈结交，几乎可说得上是独来独往。而林殊则完全相反，一个娇生惯养成天玩乐的少爷，最无需担心的就是人际关系。

萧景琰撞上了林殊这样活泼外向的性子，渐渐的也就沉默不下来了。

更何况——他虽然嘴上没说过，可也开始打心眼里喜欢与林殊一同交流思想，铺排理论，互换论点，甚至谈天说地，指点古今。纵使还谈不上是知己，可也是真心认同这位好友的。

 

立秋过后没多久，小学堂又开了学。那会儿秋老虎还没过去，天气还很热，孩子们大多都穿着短袖或是汗衫在燥热的教室里头念书，整整齐齐又充满朝气的读书声传遍了整个学校，听得成年人也被带起了些精神。

可能是萧景琰对于事业非常认真，人又不太爱对孩子们发脾气，讲起课来也头头是道清楚明晰，他刚到这个学校也没多久，刚刚继任三年级的国文老师，就挺受孩子们的欢迎。至少比起严肃刻板年纪又大的数学老师，年轻耐心又博识的萧景琰显然更让人喜欢。南京到底是个大城市，需要的书在书屋里都能订得到，故而课业不那么紧的时候，萧景琰也会捡一些容易的课外内容给孩子们讲讲。

尤其他常常出口成章，还有满腹说也说不完的诗书，上课的方式虽算不上幽默，但也绝对算不上无趣，总是很让这些还不谙世事的孩子们崇拜的。

当时的保守的知识分子很喜欢穿长衫或是马褂，受西洋文化影响深一些的则是穿西装三件套，受逸仙先生影响深的则是穿中山装的多些。萧景琰民国十五年留洋到欧洲，民国三十四年才回了国，早就习惯了笔挺正式的西装，在男教师们大多都只穿传统的长衫的小学校里非常惹眼。

夏天时他只穿马甲和里头的白衬衣，挂着一块怀表，每一粒扣子都一丝不苟地扣得工工整整，倒是显得人非常帅气。只不过这样惹眼的穿着或多或少也会遭来些非议——

萧景琰来了一两个月，其他教师就在背后偷偷议论他这么讲究，一定是资本家后代。

 

那天林殊清闲无事，回家路上刚好路过萧景琰在的小学校，忽然起了好奇心，想看看萧景琰备课时都认真如是，那工作时又该是什么样子。

三年级的教室在二楼，那会儿萧景琰正在上课，林殊随便找了个老教师问了一下就得知对方所在的教室，打算偷偷摸过去看看。

刚走出去没几步，就听到后面的那个老教师同别人说道：“那个萧景琰真是个资本家，就连朋友看着也不是什么好人。”

可巧那天林殊穿了件有些亮眼的蓝西装，嫌天气热便把外套脱下来搭在手里，头发也特地用摩丝固定过，看着的确不算庄重。他耳朵向来很尖，那边低声一开口就叫他听了去，话语里的恶意和鄙夷都听得清清楚楚，一点儿不差。

“……当谁不知道他留过洋，在小学里都臭显摆。”

“可不是，你没看他那块怀表，怕是往少了说也值十几英镑呢！”

“十几英镑！怕是疯了吧！”

“人家有钱，买的都是高档的洋玩意儿！”

“……啧啧啧……”

林殊脚下一顿，骤然有些光火。

这话说得露骨，傻子也该知道他们骂的是谁了。

林大少爷不是萧景琰，自小就没有压抑过自己的脾气，这住在自己家里的客人被人背后指点着骂，还顺便牵连上了自己，那哪会有不生气的？正欲转过身去发作一通，那下课铃就适时响起，好些就等着放学的孩子几乎是同时就迫不及待冲出了教师，瞬间廊下就挤满了学生，冲散了林殊和那几个说萧景琰闲话的教师。

“你……”林殊刚要骂出口的话也只得咽回肚子里，压了一肚子的火气。

“林殊？”

是萧景琰的声音。

林殊忿忿地回头，果然看见萧景琰站在身后，连马甲也没穿，就穿着一件白衬衣，袖口的扣子紧紧扣着，右手臂弯里是教科书和讲义，有几个孩子围在他身边唧唧喳喳，那块怀表的链子从他的胸前口袋里露出来。

“你怎么在这？”

林殊火气还憋着，闻言只闷闷地瞥他一眼，“来接你放学。”

“啊？”萧景琰有些奇怪，今天是吹的什么风？

“放学了？”

“刚下课。”

“回家吗？”

萧景琰点点头：“你等我一下。”

有几个勤学好问的孩子还在缠着萧景琰问问题，萧景琰一时被围在中间走不开。

林殊靠在回廊下的柱子上等着萧景琰，正是放学的时候，满学校的孩子跑来跑去，熙熙攘攘的，路过他身边时还带着好奇看了他好几眼。落日的斜晖透过树叶洒在他身边，将建筑物染成蜂蜜色，周遭人来人往一片喧嚣，不知道哪里来的微风轻轻吹动他的发丝。

他看着萧景琰站在廊下给孩子们答疑，他听不清他在说什么，可他能看清萧景琰脸上与平日里截然不同的柔和神色。萧景琰偶尔抬头看他一眼，对他点点头，又投入到自己的事情里去了。

直到六点钟，那些孩子才纷纷散了。

回家的路上下了毛毛的小雨，用不着打伞，刚刚好把空气里的暑气清了七七八八。

萧景琰略带歉意地看着林殊，不好意思道：“抱歉，等久了吧？”

林殊有些无奈地偏偏头：“我就是路过来看看你，早知道你这么受欢迎，我就不等了。”

“抱歉抱歉，今天的课程比较难，来问题的学生要多些。”萧景琰一边说一边率先迈开步子，“走吧，请你吃晚饭，当赔罪。”

“那敢情好，我要吃朱记的葱油拌面。”

“行，贵的我请不起，一碗葱油拌面还是挺容易的。”

“知道你穷，教书先生哪有不穷的？”林殊笑言，“虽然你们学校那些老师在背后说你是资本家，可我也认识你这么些时候了，你要是资本家，我家大概就算富可敌国了。”

萧景琰一顿。

“你知道啊？”

“知道啊。我说你们学校这些老师怎么一回事，成天在背后嚼人舌根？”

“习惯就行，也不是什么大事，不必放在心上。”萧景琰笑笑，“我在学校是为了教孩子的，可不是为了他们。”

“那他们这么说你，你就真不在意？”

“不在意。”

林殊瘪瘪嘴，摇头叹气道：“也是你豁达，换做是我，怎么可能不在意。”

“都是不相干的人，在意他们做什么？”

“好吧好吧，你大度，我管不着。”林殊又想起什么：“诶，我听他们说你那块怀表值十几英镑，是真的吗？”

“怀表？？？”萧景琰忙低头从胸前口袋里摸出那块金色的表，难以置信地递到林殊面前，“十几英镑？”

“不是我说的啊，是你们学校老师说的，说少说也有十几英镑。”

萧景琰哭笑不得：“什么十几英镑，顶多一块银元，我在旧货摊上买的。十几英镑？你把我卖了我也买不起啊！”

“我说呢，看你这样也不像啊。”

萧景琰又笑了两声：“我一个穷酸的教书匠嘛。”

林殊也很给面子地笑起来。

过了好一会儿，天色已然擦黑，鸟都已归了巢，林殊才忽然开口。

“其实……我之前一直觉得……就算说你是资本家的子孙，也不假……”

萧景琰陡然愣住。

 

萧景琰从不愿多说他曾经的事情，林家没人问过，他也就不说。

只是不想首先提起这些事的反而是林殊。

 

林殊看他这样子才猛然发现自己唐突了，赶紧道歉：“抱歉，我不是……”

“没关系。”萧景琰低声回道。

之后便都不再说话，二人就并肩沉默地走着。

萧景琰暗暗自嘲，这么些年了还是想不开，过去依旧一丁点都放不下，没出息极了。

他觉得他应该同他们说清楚，但是他说不出来。

无论是他已经被毁掉的，成为了一片焦土的故乡，还是他那些死在了人祸里的亲人们。

他曾经有一个最美丽的，最富饶的，最安乐的故土。他离开之前还效仿唐僧就着茶水喝下了一捻故乡的土，却怎么也没想到一回来只看见无边无际的荒原、焦树、弹片、还有被炸了满地的坑，徒留下满目疮痍，千疮百孔。

曾经那么美好的世外桃源……就永远的消失在罪恶里，不复存在了。

萧景琰苦笑着摇摇头，林殊这样含着金汤匙出生的单纯的富家公子怎么可能理解他心里面的苦楚？

他怎么可能理解？

“以前如何又能怎样呢？都已经不在了啊……”

也不晓得过了多久，萧景琰才轻轻吐出一句话，那话语中的哀凉和苦涩像戏台子上胡琴的和弦，缓缓地从林殊耳朵里扣进他心里去。

林殊偏过头去看他，萧景琰依旧直视前方，再也没多说别的话。林殊少见的不知道说什么，微张了嘴巴哑了半天，直到萧景琰走进了朱记的店铺，才愣愣地闭了嘴。

 

那天晚上林殊一直辗转反侧难以入睡。

像骨头里被卡进了针尖，像血液里被混入了杂质，像皮肉里有千万只蚂蚁在撕扯啃咬，林殊只觉得四肢伸展不开，全身的毛孔都被堵得严严实实，关节处像被强制禁锢住一样，那股气在他体内横冲乱撞，无论如何也排不出去。

他脑海里头反反复复影影绰绰的净是萧景琰的样子，有他笔挺地站在街上时，有他安静地坐在餐厅时，有他认真地坐在竹林里，有他沉默地走在小路上，有他在灯光下面骤然温和起来的眉眼，有他看着孩子们带着笑意的眼光，有他看着林夑和萧溱潆感激尊敬的神色……同一张脸无数的神情动作重叠在一块，一刻比一刻更加清晰。

萧景琰说着「鸟啼花落人何在，竹死桐枯凤不来」那句诗时认真的神情一直在他脑海里头沉沉浮浮，他的眼睛一眨也不眨，闷了满身的悲戚和痛苦，全被刻意压在他无起无伏的神情之下，看似风平浪静，实则暗流涌动，轻易就可掀起滔天骇浪。

他想起中秋时萧景琰与他同去秦淮河边放天灯，人们拥拥挤挤的占满了河边。他拽着萧景琰的手臂，好不容易才挤进人群里。那时候河上已经冉冉升起了不少天灯，漫天暖黄的灯光如同星子，河上还有些花灯，载着蜡烛悠悠地被水波荡进河中央。

纸面上可以写字，专门供人写下期望祝愿之类的。萧景琰斟酌了稍许，才提笔在纸面上写了一首诗。

——「暮云收尽溢清寒，银汉无声转玉盘。此生此夜不长好，明月明年何处看。」[3]

“想家了啊？”

萧景琰没承认也没否认。

他也许有许许多多不为人知的苦衷，还有许许多多掀不开的过去。

所以他才会有那么特别的气质，那么特别的眼神，看上去干干净净却又像藏了什么似的。那里面藏着的东西似是能看进人心里，带着些不住打转的光圈儿，有种能破开黑暗，抑或是蛊惑人心的力量。

林殊被股那力量扰得浑身都不舒服，只觉得周身上下有一股气憋得他难受极了。

外面下了雨，“嘀嗒嘀嗒”一下一下敲打在窗玻璃上面，到了后半夜，雨势渐渐变大，自天幕里瓢泼而落，间或夹杂雷声和闪电，“哗啦哗啦”地响了彻夜。

像风吹过后面的小竹林里的声音，还有那道光里一天一天被磨平的利刃。

似乎有什么东西，在那同时就朝着让人再也无暇回顾的方向去了。

 

 

五

那年的冬天来得很早。

过了九月，天气就开始迅速萧条下去，一天冷过一天，整个南京城在寒风中裹紧了衣服，慢慢的就熬到了年关。

近了年关，林家工厂里的工人也纷纷回了家乡，大城市反而比平时更冷清。街上的人裹在厚厚的棉衣里不住地打着颤，手上却拎着大大小小的年货，面上也是止不住的笑意。

小贩不住地吆喝着售卖年货，多是些准备年夜饭的食材，棉料布匹，烟花爆竹，还有小孩子们喜欢的花花绿绿的糖果。

过了腊八，萧溱潆把棉袍交给萧景琰时候，萧景琰觉得有些诧异。

他本以为自己早已是孤身一人，能得到林夑一家的收留已是万幸，这样的事情便再与他无干，他也从未奢望过。

“既然来了，就是一家人。”萧溱潆这么说，“我记得你来那天穿的就是这个黑色，很适合你。”

萧景琰沉下头去，轻声回了句“多谢萧阿姨。”

 

初一之后不久，就是上元佳节。

朔冬的寒天也阻不了人们的热情，秦淮河边早就站满了人，无数的花灯顺水而下，也不知要去往哪里。

“萧景琰。”

然后萧景琰就听到熟悉的声音，那时他手中花灯里的烛火已经快要熄灭。萧景琰顺着声音望过去，第一眼看见他手里大堆的礼品，第二眼看见了拎着那些礼品的林殊，欣欣然若有喜色。

萧景琰微微冲林殊点点头，算是打过招呼。

这样的热闹不去看一眼那就不是林殊了，又有萧景琰这个同龄人，放花灯，逛灯会，猜灯谜一样也少不了。萧景琰本不想去，无奈被他磨得没有办法，只能硬着头皮陪着去了。

到了以后林殊却调皮地冲萧景琰眨眨眼，“我们俩在这里分开走，想怎么逛怎么逛，回头在这里见面，看看谁拿到的战利品多些。”

这一路上全是些猜灯谜的摊子，看样子他收获不少。

萧景琰低头看看右手上的几个纸袋子，不是什么稀罕物，都是寻常人家的小玩意儿。

“来数数，你多少我多少。”

萧景琰懒得数，直接把手里的东西往前一递，交给林殊。

“一、二、三……啧，萧景琰你战斗力不行啊，这么半天就这么点儿？”

萧景琰无奈地点点头，每个摊子前面人都很多，他又拉不下脸皮去挤，只好乖乖地排队，但是他这样的成果已经算是很不错了。

“对了，”林殊再抬头时还是那副调皮的笑意，右手边握着一个玉坠，“过年贺礼。”

静静地躺在林殊手心那块玉在万千的灯光里熠熠发亮。

萧景琰伸出手去从林殊手中拿过那个石头，修长冰凉的指腹划过林殊的手心，幽幽带出一阵缱绻。

“谢谢。”声音是萧景琰自己也意想不到的柔和。

林殊微微瞪大了眼睛。

“诶行啦行啦，你也别难过，我请你吃汤圆！”林殊忽地觉得气氛有些尴尬，赶紧伸出手揽过萧景琰，半推半搡赶着他往前。

他们一齐沉默地拿着灯笼，慢慢地越过熙攘的人群，从缛彩繁光中走到灯火阑珊的背后。零星的灯火下蹲着一个老者，穿得有些单薄，面前支着冒着热气的煤灶和铁锅，里面是“咕嘟咕嘟”沸滚的水。

“来来来，吃汤圆，元宵节就要吃汤圆。”林殊掂了掂口袋，那里面放着两块银元。

“好。”

软黏的糯米包裹了红糖制的内馅，咬进嘴里，尽是绵软与甜蜜，就似这上元灯会上那些情人们舌尖绕过的混混不清的呓语。

“萧景琰。”

“嗯？”

萧景琰见林殊眼里闪过一丝切切的光，微微荡了一下。

“……你想回家吗？”林殊犹豫了一下，沉声问他。

萧景琰忽地一滞，继而又淡淡摇摇头。

“萧阿姨说，我的家就在这里，还能回到哪里去？”

他们头上的花灯忽然爆裂开来。

林殊的眼光映在忽地暗下来的花灯下面，忽闪忽闪的，像两颗星。

 

在后来的那几年林殊也想过，如果他们是在一个太平盛世遇到，会不会又是另一种结果？

没有国仇家恨，没有颠沛流离，没有生死存亡，没有命悬一线。

而他也能有足够的时间和足够的精力去理清所有的事情，他能来得及想清楚他的人生，能来得及想清楚他的未来，能来得及想清楚他心里那些忽明忽暗的难言情绪，不至于等他心里的轮廓才稍微清晰一点点，就被猛烈的战火烧掉了痕迹。

想想又觉得，幸好他们是在这样的乱世遇到，才有这样强烈的信念。

 

所有的变故都发生在民国二十六年的秋天。

算起来，萧景琰到林家也已经满了一整年。

 

七月九日的所有报纸的头版都是同一件事。

晨起时，下人就取来了当天的报纸，因为林夑总有读早报的习惯，一向是要在早餐前就准备好的。那时候林殊已经在自家的公司领了个差事，一边历练一边打发时间，也开始每天早出晚归。

民国二十六年，丁丑年七月七日，卢沟桥事变，中国抗日战争全面爆发。

《大公报》就被放在餐桌的正中间，最右边巨大的版头看得人心惊无比。

——「卢沟桥中日军冲突 日军猛烈进攻我军沉着应付 讫昨夜止双方交涉尚无结果 日方正增兵我军决死守」

别说上海、北平、广州，就连南京都有学生和工人自发组织开始游行。无数的进步青年和爱国青年自发走上街头，口号在大街小巷里响了一整天。

我们的国家，我们的土地，我们的人民，我们的军队，我们的文化，我们的历史。

林殊和萧景琰握紧了拳头跟在他们中间，跟着人潮一起抗议示威，对着日本人的枪口毫无惧色。

“收复失地！”

“还我河山！”

“收复失地！”

“还我河山！”

“收复失地！”

“还我河山！”

一寸山河一寸血，十万青年十万兵。[4]

他们脸上都是隐隐的炮火和硝烟的痕迹，混着不住落下的泪水，砸进脚下的泥土里。

 

山河破碎，国将不国。战火燎原，一发不可收拾。

萧景琰穿着军装站在林家门口的时候，林夑就懂了他的意思。

“林叔叔，我想救国。”

救国？怎么救？

不知道，但他想，哪怕是再一次拼尽他这一身的热血，燃尽他这一腔的情怀，打尽他枪膛子里的所有子弹火药，即使微不足道，那也是救国。

“蒋委员长前些日子才说的……‘如果战端一开，那就是地无分南北，人无分老幼，无论何人，皆有守土抗战之责，皆抱定牺牲一切之决心。’[5]我既是中华的男儿，哪里还有躲避的道理！”

 

“再唱一段儿给我听听呗。”

走的头一天晚上，萧景琰敲开林殊的房门，第一次要求林殊给他唱戏。

林殊偏过头去看了他一眼：“想听哪一出？”

“唔……《生死恨》，你会唱吗？”

林殊抿嘴：“会，只要你不嫌就行。”

“不嫌，你唱吧。”

萧景琰踱步进来，在林殊身边坐下。

“好久没听你唱过戏了。”

林殊低下头，没回答他的话。

“再唱一遍吧。”

林大少爷喜欢听戏，那些唱红了偌大一个中国的角儿，生旦净丑他个个都数的出来。

林家大宅里，只要得了闲，那老唱机里都得吱吱呀呀地响上一阵子，尤其是武生的唱段儿。“呀喝——！嘿——！”

“中国人要是听不懂戏，那还算什么中国人？”

“要中国人都跟你似的成天听戏，那还算什么中国人？”

那个时候萧景琰显然不认同林殊的说法，在他的眼里，听戏成痴跟玩物丧志是一回事。哪有风华正茂的年轻人成天流连于戏院里不做正事的？

“这老祖宗传下来的家伙事，那可是国粹！”

萧景琰凉凉瞥他一眼：“不都是玩乐，总该适可而止。”

林殊当时瘪瘪嘴，懒得接他的话。

这会儿萧景琰没看他，眼神放在手里一直拿着的皮带上。

“不是你说的来着，要是听不懂戏，那还算什么中国人？”

“……好。”

 

“……说什么花好月圆人亦寿，山河万里几多愁，金酋铁骑豺狼寇，他那里饮马黄河血染流。尝胆卧薪权忍受，从来强项不低头，思悠悠来恨悠悠，故国月明在哪一州——哪一州——。”[6]

林殊从来没练过，也就是平日喜欢罢了，这唱段儿被他唱着不是冒了就是凉了。

萧景琰却听得很认真。

「说什么花好月圆人亦寿。」

「山河万里几多愁，金酋铁骑豺狼寇，他那里饮马黄河血染流。」

「尝胆卧薪权忍受，从来强项不低头，思悠悠来恨悠悠，故国月明在哪一州。」

那是林殊第一次见到萧景琰落泪，铁骨铮铮的汉子湿了眼眶，那些水迹顺着他的脸划下来，湿透了他的衣领。

他的故人们都丧命在人祸里，哪里还有花好月圆，哪里还有人长寿？

 

萧景琰走的那天，林夑一家去火车站送他。

林殊一直记得那天阴惨惨的灰白天空，云层厚厚地积着，透不出太阳的光。就连秋风也变得肃杀，桀桀地刮着，薄脆的树叶逡巡而下，被萧条的风带进了末路。

林殊恹恹的，觉得似乎该说些什么，却又说不出来。

周围都是有要参军的人家的送别，那些眼泪和啜泣此起彼伏，倒显得没有眼泪的林殊冷静过头，甚至有些冷漠。

“多……多杀一点鬼子，记得来信报平安，我们很担心你。”萧溱潆的声音带上了些哭腔，似是不舍，又是不忍。

萧景琰点点头，蓦地在林夑和萧溱潆面前跪下，磕了三个头。

萧景琰前一天还跟林殊说过几句话。

“因为我爱着我们的国家。”

“因为我不愿眼睁睁看着我们的国家被豺狼夺去。”

“因为这个国家这样的历史这样的山川这样的底蕴值得永世长存。”

“因为还需要我。”

“因为我还有可以为她付出的东西。”

林殊就站在旁边定定地看着他，一语不发，直到萧景琰最后看他一眼，才痛心地偏过头去。

 

 

六

大概人都是如此，得等别人走了，才甫觉得空落。

起初萧景琰还曾来过书信，告诉他们自己跟着国民党军辗转淞沪一带。没过多久就失去了联系，也不知道是还活着还是死了。

林殊不敢想象太多的可能性，他一直告诉自己只是因为战争期间，想送一封家信实在是太难太难的事情。许是萧景琰写了书信，却在路上颠簸着丢失了。

 

民国二十七年，冬。

茫茫的雪和桀桀的风相挟着把那一年带进了末路，本应喧闹的年节已有些冷清，尤其是在南京这样一个地方。

十二月二日，江阴防线失守。十二月十三日，日军占领南京，南京沦陷。

曾经热热闹闹的南京城已经变得空空荡荡，被大伤的元气短时间内完全无法恢复，百里之内的空气中全是浓厚的血腥味儿，闻得人直欲作呕。

 

林殊刚刚看到那些露骨而直白的报纸时，忽地觉得眼前一阵发晕。那上头惨烈的，残忍的，可怕的，悚然的照片晃得他心惊得颤抖。他知道战争的残酷，可他从没想过还有人能把本来就已经非常残酷的战争变成这样更加可怖的地狱。

那张报纸的背后还有一张征兵广告。

「男儿何不带吴钩，收取关山五十州。」[7]

战乱时期，国家缺人。

上面下来了征兵令，说是若是哪家有适龄的青年男人，能去军队里当兵打仗的，每家每户发两小袋粮食和几匹布料作为补偿。

南京，那可是他的家乡啊——

他离开前南京还是那个沉淀了深厚历史底蕴的古都，一转眼就成了血流遍地的人间地狱。

早在江阴防线还未失守前，林夑就联系了在上海的老友，携全家一起搬到了上海的租界。这样的时局里，没有什么平静的地方，租界也不过是相对安全些罢了。林夑早没有了什么家国天下的志向和情怀，只想安安稳稳地保护自家的妻儿平安。这南京早晚是要沦陷的，总得要找个地方躲一躲。

在他们那样的家庭里，作为独生子的林殊要从商，似乎是理所当然的事情。林殊当了十来年的富家公子，本应顺理成章继承家业，将家传的产业发展下去。平日里闲暇时就做他的贵公子，打打牌，赌赌马，听听戏，高兴了就点个角儿到家里来唱两出，恐怕偷偷抽个大烟玩个女人都没人能管的了他，即使在这样的乱世，也完全能有本事保全自己。

只是林殊偏偏不这么做了。

 

“你当真要去？”林夑端坐于堂前，白发已经悄悄爬上了他的鬓角。

“是。”林殊立在堂中，声音决绝而果敢。

“刀枪无眼，你就不怕送了命吗？”

“我不怕出生入死，只想尽我所能保住中华万里河山！两年前萧景琰走了，他说要去救国。他救得，我为什么救不得？”

林夑微眯起了眼。他第一次见到林殊这样坚决果断的模样，此时林殊早已脱下了那些花哨的西装，换上了束腰简洁的军装，双手握成了拳，目光炯炯，字字铿锵，仿若身体里燃着火一般。

“泱泱中华，寸土不让！”

最终林夑还是没阻他。

林夑小的时候，八国联军肆意地在他的家乡烧杀抢掠。

他年轻时也曾有过满腔的抱负，他也曾后悔过当年为什么不跟着孙中山先生去闹革命，他也想从那些可恶的洋人手中救下这历史悠久的广袤土地上无数如诗如画的大山长河，也想象过背着枪杆为这个让他引以为傲的国家八方征战。

倘若不是当年在这里遇到了萧溱潆，他恐怕早已参军，或是成了战场上的一具枯骨，或是现在还在奔赴前线，把他枪膛里的子弹狠狠扣进那些蛮横地抢夺了他的国家多少珍贵宝藏的豺狼虎豹的胸膛里。如今林殊握着这样的志向，林夑看着他坚定的眼神，似乎什么也无法动摇，又怎么会忍心阻他？

——小儿辈，也可大破贼！[8]

走的前一晚萧溱潆抱着林殊哭个不停，林夑也不住地叹气。

时光匆匆，那时坐在灯下跟着林夑一字一句地念“爱育黎首，臣伏戎羌。遐迩一体，率宾归王。”的小男孩早已长大成人，脸上的线条轮廓越发刚硬，眉目间尽是坚毅果决。却如同过去的二十年一样温和地看着他的父母，眼中的依恋一点也没有减少，还是他们放在心尖上疼爱的那个孩子。只今林殊一走尚不知还能不能再相见，他们两人都已经不算年轻，说不好，这一别就是一辈子的事情。

那一晚萧溱潆一直守在林殊床边，哼着十几年前的摇篮曲的调子哄他入睡。

“小鸽儿，要和平，呱呱它叫两声啊，小宝宝，睡梦中，微微他露了笑容啊。

眉儿轻，脸儿那个红，好似个小英雄啊，将来英雄，他去当兵，为了国民立下大功。”

林殊就在那样子温柔宁静的歌声中缓缓睡过去。

 

那一年林殊参加的是八路军，或多或少也打听过萧景琰的消息。只是战争时期，大家都居无定所，生死难测，打听来打听去，却都没了音讯。

这些年来他已经见惯了血腥和戾气，见惯了毒雾硝烟与断肢残骸。看见多少前一秒还在谈笑风生的战友，下一秒就泯灭在硝火中，再没了气息。

有时候在战壕里无事，又不敢轻易睡去，林殊就哼哼几句唱词。偶尔有身边的战友也会唱的，就跟着一块哼哼，当是闲极无聊时打发打发时间。

军队里除了林殊这样自己响应征兵广告来的，还有大部分是农村里被“抓兵”来到的军队，甚至还有些兵油子，觉悟不算太高。有些第一次听戏，听到林殊那种荒腔走板的唱法也不嫌弃，还会给他拍手叫好。

什么《贵妃醉酒》，什么《锁麟囊》，什么《赤桑镇》，什么《穆桂英挂帅》……最常唱的，还是梅兰芳大师新编的《生死恨》。

“说什么花好月圆人亦寿，山河万里几多愁，金酋铁骑豺狼寇，他那里饮马黄河血染流。尝胆卧薪权忍受，从来强项不低头，思悠悠来恨悠悠，故国月明在哪一州——哪一州——。”

越唱越觉得气血翻涌，越唱越觉得情感沸腾，一身的战意和正气自然也就愈发浓厚了。

只是上头不太喜欢他们唱老戏，说过几次要唱新歌曲，什么“尝胆卧薪权忍受，从来强项不低头”哪比得上“大刀向鬼子们的头上砍去”这样干脆有力？

林殊听到就撇撇嘴，也不跟人辩，该唱什么还唱什么。不管唱什么，那子弹不都要扣进鬼子的身体里头么？

 

抗日战争打了八年。

民国三十四年九月份日本人签了投降协议。

民国三十五年，远东国际军事法庭在日本东京对第二次世界大战中日本首要战犯进行审判，那些犯下了累累恶行的战犯终于罪有应得。

只是新的战事又起了。

广袤的中华大地上好不容易没了外侮，全国军民齐心赶走了日寇豺狼，日本军国主义签了投降书，老百姓却还是没能落得个安生日子。国共两党的矛盾愈发激化，一天比一天更加紧张逼仄，从日本人那收缴回来的钱粮军火一样也没入库，早都清点清楚送到了北边。明眼人都知道，这是储备军需，又要准备开战了。

如今的格局比抗日战争的时期还要更加泾渭分明，两党各占半壁江山，前线与后方都虎视眈眈，小战役不断，大战役也时时刻刻一触即发。进步青年们纷纷在杂志上发出声音，每天的号外都是战报，战报，救国，救国，游行，游行，谈判，谈判。

民国三十四年十月份签订了《双十协定》，说是为了协商，可到底也治标不治本，无论如何也不可能让着风波全然平静下来。前方一封一封的急报跟着冬风一起日渐吃紧，两个政权水火不容二十来年，终于到了最终决战的时候，千钧一发，迫在眉睫。

曾经留下的创伤和打击还没能完全恢复，再加上又有了新的祸事，表面上风光慨然的政府下头不知又积了多少黑水污渍。愈发激烈的暗流涌动间，堪堪决定了多少人的生死。其中包括那些进步青年，包括那些地下党，包括学士和商贾，同样也包括身居高位那些在政治漩涡中追逐浮沉的官员。

林殊还是没能回南京，依旧跟随军队到处打仗，他没有目标，也没有了闲心再去关心政治，上头打到哪里，他就去到哪里。

他曾想，会不会对面就是萧景琰他们的军队，萧景琰的子弹正嵌入他的战友的身体里，或者说他的子弹刚刚带走的就是萧景琰。

有几次子弹险险擦过林殊身侧，还有一次子弹已经在他身上留下了弹孔。躺在担架上的林殊感觉身下渗出大片的血迹，以为他兴许就要死了，又被从鬼门关拉了回来。

漫天的火光慢慢消磨着林殊的心智，他觉得他的灵魂几乎快要迷失，快要崩溃，甚至快要死去，对于身边一个接一个倒下的战友，和浸透了他的战袍的鲜血已经完全没有了任何的反应。这样的滚滚烟尘仿佛永远不会结束，他们在这样连绵的硝烟里卑微如蝼蚁，艰难地苟延残喘着，前赴后继地静静倒下了。

民国三十六年，林殊因为腿伤，正式申请退役。

 

几年的军旅生活让林殊原本单薄的身体壮实了许多，脸上爬满了沧桑，皮肤也被晒得黝黑，额头上隐隐约约有了皱纹，面颊上布满了龟裂的痕迹，早已不像年少时那么细腻。

他乘着火车回了南京，家业在他参军之前就转给了家族里的堂兄，毕竟不知道他还回不回得来，与其让他一个没有经验的人经手，倒不如交给那个刚从哈佛读完管理学博士回来的堂哥。

他也没什么能做的，就有一张巴黎的文凭，还能在教师匮乏的时候教教学生而已。林殊这名字在南京城也不算无名，此后便化名了梅长苏，安安心心地在大学里当起了教授。

他已经十年没有见过萧景琰。

 

梅长苏一直在想啊，萧景琰也许没那么容易死，他一定还活着，活在某个地方，要么像他一样已经失去了斗争的兴趣，要么还依旧为了他描述的那副画面奋斗着努力着。还没有等到航船归岸，日出东方，新生命呱呱坠地，哪会轻易死掉？他们只是在不同的两个地方等着，即使再也见不到。

他见过的生死太多，早已不像年少时那么冲动，只是念及此总会觉得闷痛。心里边儿隐秘的角落里有些什么东西，他说不好，抓不住，但那时候他已经不想搞清楚，更不愿再去抓。

悲欢离合，啼笑因缘，都是人生。

退役之后的梅长苏还是跟从前一样喜欢听戏，老一辈儿的东西传承了上千年，亮亮的胡弦儿一拉开，破开嗓子高声一唱，像是能唱尽一辈子似的。

老式唱机里转啊转啊转，那些个老派的声音就这么踩着韵味儿荡进人耳朵里，荡进人心里，荡进人骨血里。

「人生在世如春梦，且自开怀饮几盅——」[9]

不管人生有多难，该过的日子，该做的事情，都没办法跟着怀念的人一同远去，要继续的还得继续。梅长苏偶尔也会小酌几杯，就着京胡调子看看天边，心里骤然涌上的某些说不清道不明的烦闷也就跟着风和云一道飘走了。

 

梅长苏年轻时候，在巴黎学的是欧洲历史，进了燕南大学也能有个职务。

他天生的一副好皮囊，生于富人家庭，气质自小就养得极其出众。又是真正上过战场吃过枪子儿的人，个性比起年少时愈发稳重收敛，很受学生敬重爱戴，在学校里历史系也算得上是个能说得上话又有代表性的人物。

晓得他底细的同事蔺晨笑言，这大少爷的光环搁哪儿都得亮着啊。

梅长苏却不在意这些。

燕南大学的学生向来都不安分，也是因为视野宽些，起点也高些，身边的教授大多都是留过洋的人才，因而学生也学了不少先进的思想，大多不甘于困守于现状。梅长苏进了燕南之后爆发过两次学生运动，第一次死了人。梅长苏自责极了，既责怪自己没有劝住学生们，也后悔为什么没有保护好这些朝气蓬勃的年轻人。

第二次没死人，说是政府退让了一步，基本算是和平解决了。只是最后有个军痞子不甘心，也不知是有意还是无意的走了火，子弹就险险擦着梅长苏的脖颈而过，刮出了血，看着着实让人忧心。

那种时候他才突然理解当初萧景琰在餐厅同他说的“我总得让他们的学费交的值得，也总得让我的工资拿的值得”和“他们是他们，我是我”其实是个什么样的承诺。

他与萧景琰相处的时间不过两年而已，还不如他们分开的时间长，但细细想来总觉得不止，倒像是潜移默化间走过了数十年似的。明明萧景琰不是什么英雄人物，明明没有什么伟大的事迹，明明他的所作所为只是这个年代里任何一个正直的青年人都会做的，但他就是与别人不同。

有时候梅长苏回忆他说过的话，回忆他做过的事，甚至回忆他在那些书本上密密麻麻的批注，都会有种被激荡起热血的感觉。当初林夑送他去巴黎，是为了让他能有些志向，可惜他那会儿忙着读书玩乐，从未想过这些。后来他虽有心报国上了战场，却还是不懂得身先士卒的意义。

直到这一年进了燕南，看见那些充满希望的眼，那些青春勃发的脸，那些对世界还有着无限憧憬的人，才真真正正明白过来。

这些孩子与他的战友，与他的敌人，与他的盟友都不一样。

他们是最纯粹的未来，是中国崛起之滥觞。

而他也好，还有萧景琰也好，他们有责任——是一种即使上过了前线战场，也没办法承担的责任。对于萧景琰来说，他的志愿或许是孰知不向边庭苦，纵死犹闻侠骨香；然对于梅长苏来说，他现在所想的不过一句“自闭桃源称太古，欲栽树木柱长天”罢了。

梅长苏忽然觉得热血沸腾。

他看似浪费了一生都没法了解没法承担的东西，直到了这时才让他有了真实感。

威望也好，浮名也好，都是虚晃晃的玩意儿。他是从战场上下来的人，曾经历尽生死，唯独只愿在乱世里明哲保身。但他既已成了教授，也愿意尽他所能保护好他的学生，无论是学生游行，还是别的什么学生运动，他能做的只是挡在他们身前，替他们拦下军警的子弹，替他们承受迎面而来的风雨而已。

他已经远离了前线战场，却还剩下一腔苟利国家生死以，岂因祸福避趋之的信念。

 

 

七

只不过这世上的人的命运大抵如此，总是在最出人意料的时候，蓦然出现猝不及防的一击。

 

梅长苏那天一早起来起了性子，嫌憋得难受，忽然又想唱几句，索性直接开了开嗓，唱了一声“啊——哈——噫——！”

 

扯着武生的调子唱了好一会儿，直唱的口干舌燥，没了气力。结果那天晚上大半夜里，他的门被急促地敲响。

站在外面的不是穷途末路被逼上梁山的豹子头林冲，而是满腔热血，悲愤难当的有志青年萧景琰。

 

“我从来就没见过像你这么蠢的。”梅长苏一边为他处理伤口一边抱怨，“你既然知道你身份特殊，还这么轻易地信任陌生人，也是亏你运气好，误打误撞撞上我了。”

“那时候已经顾不得那么多了。”萧景琰发着烧，没心思同他争辩，只无力地叹口气，“就当赌上一把，若是我运气好，那便罢了；若是我运气不好，那也是天要亡我，活该我死在这。而且我实在是走投无路……”

“想得这么开，何不直接送到他们枪口下面去？”

“因为我还有未竟的事情，怎么能够轻易放弃生死？”

“呵，”梅长苏一哂，“从前刚认识你的时候，你就这个样子，过了这么多年了，还是一点儿没变。”

“……”萧景琰没说话。

莫说梅长苏，就是萧景琰都曾以为这一家人已经永远消失在那场惨无人道的大屠杀里再无回音了。那些年他兵荒马乱四处奔走，战事紧急得让他几乎没有任何闲暇，只敢挤出极零碎的时间去写一两封信寄回南京。后来听闻南京城沦陷，林殊一家也就没了音讯，他在军队里并不方便打听，渐渐的也以为林家已经蒙难，还曾经为此嚎啕了一夜，对着南京的方向上了三炷香。若不是今天这一番误打误撞，他到现在还在祭奠林家。

“几年没见，你还是不知道安生？”

梅长苏的药棉刚好擦上萧景琰的伤口，萧景琰疼得皱皱眉，缓了一会儿才道：“时局不安生，我怎么能安生？”

这世道那还有什么安生不安生的？百姓手里的黄金白银换做了金圆券，揣着货币买不到粮食，街上每天都有一两起的抢劫案，连基本的日子都过不好，还有谁能安生？

梅长苏手上的动作顿了一下，随即微叹一声。

 

《夜奔》的最后一句是怎么唱的来着？

「一宵儿奔走荒郊，残性命挣出一条。到梁山借得兵来，高俅啊！贼子！定把你奸臣扫！ 」[10]

 

最后梅长苏沉默着把染血的毛巾放在水盆里，放任里面的血液慢慢在水里漫开，将透明的清水染得通红。他的声音有些颤抖，有一种掩藏的劫后余生的欣喜，有一种失而复得的庆幸。虽然他没有去想明白他拿回了什么，可心里狂喜却不受控制地如潮水一般将他淹没。

“活着就好。”

 

 

八

一九七九年除夕，昆明，冬。

 

那年的冬天很冷，浅灰色的天空覆着安详静谧的城市，浓重的湿意跟着日渐剧烈的寒风一起变得凛冽，裹着碎碎的小雪嵌进了整个昆明城。即使已经是深夜，还是依稀能听到同街道上儿童的欢声笑语和烟花爆竹的噼啪，以及守夜的人们带着零嘴坚果坐在屋前相互聊天的话语声。

屋子里古老的座钟带着嘶嘶哑哑的声音响到了第十二声。

“啪——！”

冲天的礼炮将这黑夜瞬间映照得如同白昼，紧接着就是绚烂斑斓的万紫千红，引着许许多多的生命找到前往下一年的路口。周身本来就嘈杂的声音愈发鼎沸，大多都是带着喜气互道“新年好——”

这样热闹的年已经过了二十多次，前两天街头巷尾还有小摊贩的吆喝声，软糯喷香的年糕，甜蜜黏软的糖芋苗，还有些花生芝麻酥糖，咬一口就满嘴生香。旁的还有些卖春联纸墨，衣料玩具的，顺着巷子铺了一路，一派的烟火气息。记忆中的店子大部分都已经消失在那些浩劫与洪流里，那些摊贩大多已经变成了萧景琰所不熟悉的生面孔，只要面上的喜气还同从前一般无二。

只是这些梅长苏都看不到了。

他们在五二年的时候搬到云南昆明，都是上头下的调令，而梅长苏的眼睛是六九年瞎的。早年间的战争给他留下了太多后遗症，他的视力一天比一天糟糕，再加上文革初期时被拉去文山劳动改造过，等想起来要送到医院时已经没有办法。从那之后萧景琰几乎与他寸步不离，常常用低沉的声音告诉他这十年间国家到底有了多少变化，一个一个地给他讲街上如今的模样，那些年轻人的样子，孩子们的新衣和新玩具，楼下张贴的新式海报，样样都是梅长苏从前没见过的样子，梅长苏就那么听着，好像也能“看见”那些场景似的。

“刚刚外头放了烟花，我瞧着是军区大院里的动静。”萧景琰把盛满花生仁的搪瓷小碗塞到梅长苏手里，一边与他说刚刚的烟火。

“是什么颜色的？”

“红色，还有黄色。”

梅长苏露出一个笑：“真好看。”

“是啊，真好看。”

红色和黄色的烟花交相映衬着在他脑海里留下痕迹，梅长苏满足地咧开嘴角，笑呵呵地拈起碗里的花生仁送进嘴里。原本清明而充满神采的眸子早已变得空洞，可这双眼睛的主人还是如当年一样精气神不减，他嚼了几颗花生米就又开了口，朗朗提高了音量。

“景琰——！”

萧景琰一听就晓得他想做什么，欢喜地回了一句“诶！”，打开了家里的老式留声机。黑胶大唱片在机器上慢悠悠地转起来，愉悦柔和又让人欢欣的音乐就那么随着一圈儿一圈儿转着的唱片传出来。

「浮云散，明月照人来。

团圆美满今朝醉。

清浅池塘，鸳鸯戏水。

红裳翠盖，并蒂莲开。

双双对对，恩恩爱爱。

这软风儿向着好花吹。

柔情蜜意满人间——」[11]

 

唱到最后一个字的时候，萧景琰将将好走过来扶住梅长苏的肩膀。

这软软的旋律绵长的，绵长的，从那一年一直唱到了现在，一声声，一阵阵，唱过了一年一年，又一年一年，不知不觉的，稀里糊涂的，就唱过了一辈子。

月依然圆，花依然好。

 

 

尾声

一九八一年，萧景琰满古稀之岁。

梅长苏身体还硬朗着，靠在窗絮絮叨叨，说他们也认识了四十五年了，挺不容易的。两个老光棍这一辈子大概也就这样，再折腾不起什么风浪来，就凑合这么过吧。

这几十年间中国变了多少，发展了多少，梅长苏看不见，可他也晓得。街上的人口中多了好多新式的洋玩意儿，有的他听说过，有的他没听说过，总归是有些跟不上时代了。现在的年轻人喜欢看电影，社区里也没了戏台子，曾经那些唱念做打大多都随着时光慢慢远了，少有人提。如今时兴的都是样板戏，外国电影，电视机，几乎再也没人唱「水殿风来秋气紧，月照宫门第几层；十二栏杆俱凭尽，独步虚廊夜沉沉」[12]，全变成了「相逢开口笑，过后不思量。人一走，茶就凉……」[13]。

只有家里的老唱机还在破锣着嗓子工作，偶尔摇摆着唱上那么两段，别人也听不懂，就梅长苏一人儿总坐在床边听着，萧景琰就坐在身边陪。间或聊聊分开那些年的故事，聊聊如今的格局，聊聊过去的经历，聊聊邻里，聊聊家长里短。随意又安稳，平安又喜乐，不必担心大厦将倾，不必担心千金散尽。

岁月留下了声音。

清脆嘹亮的京胡，柔和舒缓的月琴，悠远绵长的笛子，杀伐铮然的琵琶，弹拨吹唱一刻也不停。就等着梅长苏什么时候忽然间又起了兴趣，脑海里头又摇摇晃晃地走出来一个净角儿，老功臣勾红六分的脸，“哒哒哒哒”几步站到戏台子正中间，嗓子一拉，《群英会》的旋律就呀呀地起了——

“二十年前摆战场，好似猛虎赶群羊。光阴不催人自老，不觉两鬓白如霜——”[14]

“白如霜——！”

 

FIN.

 

注释： 

[1] “按龙泉血泪洒征袍……顾不得风吹雨打度良宵。”等句子：出自昆曲《林冲夜奔》

[2] “我的丰功伟绩……”等句：出自塞万提斯《堂·吉诃德》

[3] “暮云”一诗：出自北宋苏轼《阳关曲·中秋月》

[4] “一寸山河一寸血，十万青年十万兵。”：抗战时期著名口号，来自于国民政府军事委员会

[5] “如果战端一开……皆抱定牺牲一切之决心。”等句：出自蒋介石1937年7月17日《庐山讲话》

[6] “说什么……哪一州。”等句：出自京剧《生死恨》

[7] “男儿何不带吴钩，收取关山五十州。”：出自唐代李贺《南园十三首·男儿何不带吴钩》

[8] “小儿辈……”一句：引自《世说新语·雅量篇》「谢公与人围棋，俄而谢玄淮上信至，看书竟，默然无言，徐向局。客问淮上利害，答曰：“小儿辈大破贼。”意色举止，不异于常。」

[9] “人生在世如春梦，且自开怀饮几盅。”：出自京剧《贵妃醉酒》

[10] “一宵儿奔走荒郊……定把你奸臣扫！”等句：出自昆曲《林冲夜奔》

[11] “浮云散”一歌：出自周璇所唱歌曲《月圆花好》

[12] “水殿风来秋气紧……独步虚廊夜沉沉。”等句：出自京剧《西施》

[13] “相逢开口笑……茶就凉。”等句：出自样板戏《沙家浜》

[14] “二十年前摆战场……不觉两鬓白如霜。”等句：出自京剧《群英会》


End file.
